the_baby_einstein_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Einstein Wiki talk:Baby Einstein Wiki
Hey guys, it's Nt. I have been a longtime viewer of this wiki, and I'm actually surprised you guys on the wiki are trying to get rid of the fanfiction. I thought it was a good idea, but I guess since you guys are moving on, making everything more accurate (which is why I created my wiki, for accuracy), I think it's okay if I could create a BE fanfiction wiki, with some of the entries used on this wiki. This is Ntpockets, signing out. Ntpocketsofficial (talk) 13:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Gonna add a warning here. This is to whoever finds this mess, Now i don’t usually watch baby einstein (as i never watched one) but i know how much this wiki sucks and i only know of this wiki because i found a link to a page on this wiki hidden in a parody video of “The Wiggles”.. It seems as if you may have either stumbled upon this wiki by accident like i did, or you were just searching for a wiki on baby einstein.. Well, Unfortunately for you, this is your answer for a wiki. Ever since i found this wiki somewhere around August 2017, I’ve been reading some of the articles on this wiki, just to find out that some or most of the information here is inaccurate, as some of the events have either never happened or have been fan-made. Please note that there are currently no signs of any admins on this wiki (as of 2017-12-29) and that none of them have edited within the past 6 months, So we’ve been trying our best to keep the wiki alive. Eventually, this plan has backfired as more cringy articles came up, so yeah, This wiki is dead, you can go further if you wish, But i suggest you leave.. Anyways, This wiki is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed, So here are some alternative wiki’s related to this one. http://babyeinstein.wikia.com http://baby-einstein.wikia.com If you wish to read more on this wiki, I wish you Good luck! You’ll be needing it.. Connorfb (talk) 17:21, December 29, 2017 (UTC) The end of BE wiki..? To whoever finds this wiki, The global block followed by my account termination/recreation-of-this-wiki made me realize that baby einstein is just not my cup of whiskey.. I almost had a plan on betraying you guys by removing all of the harrassment on Maddie before i was being blocked but this plan has unfortunately backfired as I had been globally blocked on every single wiki for committing treason against our lord Maddie and i accidentally closed my account in the process which means our organization has been crushed and the wiki has been closed down.. We had a dark past of Baby Einstein Fanfiction I had removed in the process, The fanfic people had won.. This chapter of BE wiki is over. Good luck taking care of this new one i had created! It has the old archives of the previous incarnation.. Please contact me if you're interested in adopting this wiki. CLoggermore (talk) 01:39, August 8, 2018 (UTC)